halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ascendant Justice
The Ascendant Justice was a Covenant Flagship, one of the ships in the Fleet of Particular Justice, and probably used to command large fleets. It was the ship that the Master Chief and his crew took over in the book "Halo: First Strike". Background It had seven Plasma Turrets and was noted to have three thousand Covenant personnel, mostly Engineers, along with quite a small crew of combat personnel, a light company of Grunts and only a hundred Elites, a small crew when its size was taken into consideration. There were apparently enough Engineers on board to merit them having an access tunnel of their own. The Master Chief noted that he "hadn't seen anything like this on the Truth and Reconciliation," and that it was "armed like a ship of war... yet had the support staff of a refit vessel"Halo: First Strike Page 63. History The ship was present at the destruction of Installation 04, searching the wreckage for transmissions from survivors. It was boarded and captured by a small team of UNSC forces, among them was John-117 and Sergeant Johnson, who used it to return to Reach and evacuate a small number of Spartan survivors, Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Dr. Halsey, as well as a Forerunner artifact from the planet, attaching the wreckage of the UNSC Frigate ''Gettysburg'' for additional power, and escaping through slipspace to the Eridanus Secundus System, forced to engage multiple Covenant warships, such as Cruisers and Carriers, in an alternate slipspace. The ship received assistance from remaining Eridanus Rebels in a small asteroid colony, who provided personnel and repairs for the ships weaponry, before being discovered by the Covenant. Though the Ascendant Justice engaged the initial Covenant forces in ship-to-ship battle, reinforcements arrived en masse, forcing it to abandon the colony to the Covenant. The UNSC-commandeered Ascendant Justice then inserted John and his Spartans near the Unyielding Hierophant in a slightly-modified Spirit Dropship, and started a self-destruct sequence in one of the station's reactor rooms. The Spartans managed to escape from the station and travel to the far side of a near moon where the ''Gettysburg'' was waiting for them. Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Lieutenant Elias Haverson had detached the Ascendant Justice from the Gettysburg and taken it in a slingshot orbit around the moon. Vice Admiral Whitcomb pretended to have the Forerunner crystal (by using a hologram) and challenged the Covenant to come and claim it (the Covenant did not want to fire on the Ascendant Justice because the crystal was supposedly on it). He used the momentum from their slingshot orbit to crash into the station even after the Covenant had melted the ship's engines off with plasma torpedoes. Whitcomb then ordered Spartan-117 to see what was left of the Covenant and then "hightail it back to Earth." The last few seconds of visual and audio record from the Ascendant Justice showed the door crashing to the ground and the Admiral opening fire with an SMG. The reactors on the Unyielding Hierophant then overloaded and exploded, destroying the Ascendant Justice and over four hundred enemy vessels. Only a few Covenant ships survived the catastrophe. It is unknown if the Admiral died in the explosion or if he was killed by the dozens of Elites who poured into the bridge during the last few seconds of his life. The Ascendant Justice 's Slipspace drive allowed the Gettysburg to reach Earth and warn the UNSC leadership of the Covenants plans to reach Earth. It is not currently known what has become of the Ascendant Justice 's Slipspace drive, though it is assumed that it was studied by UNSC technicians. Only four members of the Ascendant Justice's original Covenant crew survived its capture. A Special Operations Elite who engaged the Master Chief in hand-to-hand combat was shot and pushed into an escape pod. It is widely believed that this Elite was the Arbiter, as it was stated that he was the incompetent one who lost the Ascendant Justice. Three captured Engineers were taken to Earth on the Gettysburg, and were then turned over to ONI scientists. Halo: First Strike The future Arbiter was mentioned as "the incompetent who...lost the Ascendant Justice"Halo: First Strike Page 340 at the end of First Strike, and the High Prophet of Truth instructed Tartarus to "let his fate match the magnitude of his failure."Halo: First Strike Page 340. Trivia *The ship's was equipped with an escape vessel, which may be a feature exclusive to the ship. *When the Ascendant Justice first arrived Reach in the greeting that Cortana received, someone called the Guardian of the Luminous Key was supposed to be in command of the ship according to the string of honorifics attached to the greeting. This guardian may or may not be the Arbiter. *Cortana refers to the ship as a tin can in Halo: First Strike. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships